


Road Trip

by Mareel



Series: Always [26]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, Comfort, Destroy Ending, Family, M/M, Memories, Orchard, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll drive, Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately 8 months after the end of the Reaper war. Kaidan and Shepard are on their way to visit his family at the orchard in British Columbia. The first section is Kaidan's voice; the rest is from Shepard.

 

"Ready to go?"

Taking a quick look around the house we've been renting outside Vancouver, I nod. "Think so. Mom is expecting us by evening. We can take it slow driving there. Maybe you can enjoy the view."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive, Kaidan?"

I couldn't stop the snort. "No, I'm good with driving. This isn't the Mako, you know. Ground cars are a little more fragile."

"What, you think I'm not a good driver?"

"No comment, Shepard. You did fine. Got us where we needed to go... more or less in once piece... But you probably don't have an Earth license to drive ground cars." 

I lean in close to kiss his forehead. "And I know the roads here. Driven that road to the orchard so many times."

"Okay, just thought I'd offer. Trying to be useful."

There some undertone in his voice that I don't quite understand. We've been planning this trip to the orchard since we got to Vancouver a week or so ago... longer even. I haven't seen my mom in person since before the war. 

Before I can figure it out, he continues. "You know your way all around here. I barely spent any time on Earth before those months under house arrest in Vancouver. That didn't give me a lot of chance to acclimate. Then the Reapers..."

The less said about that unhappy time, the better. I take his hand and pull him close to just hold him for a long moment, resting my cheek against his, rubbing a hand up and down his back. When I feel him relax, I let go and lead us toward the waiting ground car. 

"You got to see some places around Vancouver this past week. Granted, some of it wasn't exactly at its best. But I think you'll like the orchard. You can decide what we do there, okay? Except eating –  that's not optional. Mom is planning on cooking up a storm. Probably already is, as we speak. She's a force of a nature when it comes to home cooking. Just go with it."

Shepard's smile is one I remember and am so happy to see again. "I'll do what I can, Kaidan. I want her to approve of your choice in a partner."

After tossing the duffles and supplies for Mom into the ground car, I help Shepard make his leg as comfortable as possible. It will stiffen up after several hours of driving, no help for that. 

Kissing him again before closing the passenger-side door, I whisper close to his ear. "The only approval I need for my choice in a partner is you... the man I love."

"Okay, you're in charge. Let's hit the road."

___________________________________________

 

"You okay, John?"

Realizing what a death grip I have on Kaidan's hand, I try to relax. "Fine. I'm fine, Kaidan. A little nervous maybe."

"A little nervous? I've seen you run headlong toward a thresher maw... or hell, even a Reaper without a trace of nerves on display. What's up?"

I shake my head, not wanting to admit this. But I know he'll get the truth from me eventually. "Okay. Don't laugh. It's about meeting your mom."

Kaidan stifles a laugh, but gives me a puzzled look. "Mom? You've talked to her on calls plenty of times. She loves you. What is it that has you worried about meeting her?"

I wish I knew. "I don't know. No one has ever even thought about taking me home to meet the family, I guess. It's kind of a big step."

Kaidan pulls the ground car over to the side of the road. We're in the country, not much traffic, but he stops anyway. He turns toward me, taking my face between his hands. Worry lines furrow his forehead. " _A big step..._ are you having second thoughts about us?"

I hate that I caused that kind of pain in his voice. "No, no... not that at all. Kaidan! I love you. I will always love you. This is more about... I don't know... about being good enough for you maybe? I'm just an old soldier, limping with a cane. You could have anyone you..."

His kiss stops the words, and the kiss doesn't stop until he can feel me losing myself in it. He pulls back just enough to be able to meet my eyes. His are dark and intense. "John. You're _my_ old soldier... there's no one else I could imagine loving this way, or being with for the rest of my life. I thought you knew that."

I drop my eyes but his fingers beneath my jaw tilt my face back up to meet his gaze. My voice comes out as little more than a whisper. "I do know it, Kaidan. I've told you before that _you're_ my home. Wherever you are, I'm home. For a moment... maybe I was afraid you'd be back at your family home." He has to lean close to hear the rest. "And you might not need me."

"John. It's your home now too. Mom told you that on the last call. Remember? She said she'd be waiting to welcome home both of her sons. She wouldn't just say that. Sure, she'd be polite to anyone I brought home. What she said... it's more than that. I don't know. When she said that, I had to wipe my eyes. I'd wanted her to love you, and she was saying she does, even before meeting you."

I lift my fingertips to his cheek and feel a trace of tears again now. I wipe them lightly and kiss my wet fingertips before pressing them to his lips. "Okay. I believe you. I don't know... just had that moment of not being able to live up to all the expectations. Are we good?"

The worry lines clear from between his eyebrows and he kisses me again, slipping his fingers behind my ears to stroke the skin of my neck. "We're good, Shepard."

___________________________________________

 

We turn down a long winding driveway to a gate. Kaidan hops out of the ground car to unlatch it and reaches for my hand when he gets back inside. 

"We're here. Doing okay?"

I squeeze his hand and nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. This is a big place."

Kaidan laughs, and the sound of it makes me smile. "That's my line, isn't it?"

"I get to borrow it. We share things."

"Okay. That's fair."

He parks the car outside a large house with a wide porch surrounding it. Before I can even get myself out of the vehicle – the leg has stiffened up during the drive – the door opens and a small dark-haired woman rushes out to be swept up in Kaidan's arms. 

I take my time getting to my feet, wanting them to have their reunion moment. Then Kaidan is by my side, offering a hand. As soon as I'm standing, I'm wrapped in Elena's tight hug as well. Her arms still around my waist, she pulls back enough to look up at my face, smiling. It's Kaidan's shy smile all over again. 

"Welcome home, John."

___________________________________________

 


End file.
